


Up Close

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: A couple of beers, an interesting look on Lucy's eyes, quiet music and Flynn's turn.





	Up Close

**Author's Note:**

> Kk1024 and Loriann, this one is for you! ^ ^

She went quiet after a chuckle, after a sip of her beer. Their eyes met and that was probably how it began. Not that it hadn’t been coming a long time ago, even longer than they cared to admit, but still. Moment after moment seemed to have been building up for things like this, this level of intimacy between them that just felt right as if they had always been like this. It made her wonder just how much of it was true.  
There was some faint music playing on the background, some melody he had found on iTunes and never really paid attention to. Something that fit them, fit the moment when she crossed the room and got a kiss from his lips. Began with a peck, allowed it to linger and turn into a deeper thing. As they always seemed to do.  
Garcia had sensed it since she walked into the room with two beers, it had been on her eyes the whole evening and she was finally addressing it.  
He pulled her closer by the waist and she ended up straddling him, clearly not minding it at all. She got their beers out of the way and kissed him again, for what was probably the fifth time.  
They had done more, they had done much more than making out, yet the sweet tension of expectation was still there, with a hint of trembling fear. Made his lips taste better to her, made her feel young and free, while also feeling confident.  
Lucy didn’t protest when his hands caressed her back and managed to get her turtleneck out of the way. His turtleneck, actually, a minor infraction he did not call her out on, didn’t really mind, her smell on his clothes something he was used to by now. They had been sharing a room for quite some time, so there was no way he wasn’t already drowning in her scent.  
Flynn felt her body lower and press against his lap, making him groan, making her bite his lower lip. She clearly had wicked plans in her mind. His theories were proven right when she moved her hips against his in an insinuating manner. There was no denying how hard he was, nor the tight grip on her waist that made Lucy smile a little.  
Pressed against his chest, moving against his clothed lower body, the historian slid a hand between them and soon the delightful smile of his pants being undone made her let out a sigh. Took him some control not to move towards her touch.  
“Lucy…” he muttered, a bit out of breath under her caresses, feeling her begin to stroke him slowly.  
Her lips were a good distraction. Her lips, her neck, her chest, yet there was something insisting about how she touched him and he needed a moment to break the kiss, face her and learn her intentions.  
“You don’t have to, because of…” he began.  
She moved closer, nibbled at his earlobe lightly. “I want to”  
Garcia licked his dry lips and closed his eyes for a moment, before stealing another kiss, trying to get her more out of this than she clearly intended to.  
Lucy was clearly entertained and more than a bit happy to do this, but he could hardly stand the thought of leaving her unattended.  
Never once she looked so much like Future Lucy, the confidence irradiating from her a tad familiar while also new. He had never seen it on this Lucy and could now understand how she changed, how she became the woman on the journal.  
Flynn let out a loud grunt and his back stiffened, he bit her lip for a moment, having to control his force as not to hurt her. His mind going full of words and very blank at the same time. Felt her kissing his neck almost chastely as he came down from his high, clearly very pleased with herself.  
Their eyes met and she gave him a small smirk, along with a discreet shake of the head in a ‘no’.  
Resigned, the former terrorist laid down on his bed, pulling her with him, kissing the top of her head after that.  
“Want your beer?” she asked, getting her own.  
A short nod from his part. “We should try to sleep, though”  
“Beer first” she commented with a smirk.  
“Okay”  
They did finish the beer and they did sleep, but Lucy never got back to her bed that night and that was more than fine.


End file.
